


你的底裤

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 沙雕生日短文





	你的底裤

书？不行，他已经有全套了，从普装到精装从限定到签名磨损的硬壳的封皮剥落的都整整齐齐码好在他的柜子里。至于为什么大和知道的这么清楚——上一次去卡卡西家留宿时为了答谢顺便就把对方的书柜理了一遍，灰尘落得不多，从摆放顺序来看卡卡西最近是重温到了亲热攻略系列。

然后他翻了个身。

食物？这也不行，大和腾不出时间专门为了卡卡西去买菜学习做饭（更多是因为他不认为自己的手艺好到能作为礼物送给别人），在任务完成后他们也都不想浪费时间在厨房折腾下去。大多数时候会耗在床上，也不一定要做全套，抱着枕头和被子和对方的腰就能睡上几个钟头，醒来后就错过饭点的事也发生过好几次了。

这么看来，他们的生活习惯不太规律啊。

木遁使又翻身回去了。

现在他面朝着浴室，卡卡西已经进去了十五分钟，依然没有要出来的念头。如果不是卡卡西的旧床垫太软被踢乱的被褥恰好坍塌成一个很舒适的巢穴，大和也是愿意爬起来挪到浴室里问他的前辈“前辈啊您是不是被花洒淹到了”——但是不，棕发男人舒服地哼了哼，小腿缠在一起，如非必要他在短时间内绝不会离开姓旗木的床的。

那到底什么好呢？

回忆里不小心瞥到佐井手中名为【绝佳伙伴！送礼的一百种方式】的书的记忆突然涌上来，花体字盘绕着藤蔓和小蝴蝶之类的可爱玩意只传达出一个意思：如果实在想不出办法来，将自己作为礼物送给朋友也是可行的！括号，如果是情侣就更棒哦，反括号。接着句号结束。

年轻的根部忍者对着书若有所思，当时大和态度端正地拒绝了他并说实践和书本内容不是一定相符合的，现在也一样。他对回忆里的佐井也道了歉，才翻开下一页继续思考下去——

啊啊，生日真是个重要又令人头疼的存在啊。

“天藏？”隔着浴室门传来了卡卡西的声音。他朝着空气眨了眨眼，很快回答道：“有什么问题吗，前辈？”

“这么久你没出声，”花洒被关闭的响动，“我以为你在床上被闷到了呢。”

“我还觉得是前辈你被热水冲晕了头才对。”大和回应说。这很少见，以一场调笑为主的争吵作为开端，更何况双方当事人还各自隔着两堵墙，一屋子的水蒸气和软过头的床垫。

“让你担心了。”卡卡西说。

八岁的天藏都能听出这话里根本没有一点点愧疚的意思。

没人答应后谈话又不了了之，银毛的男人多花了三两分钟把头发擦干，随随便便搭着浴巾就往外走——开什么玩笑，这是他自己的房子诶，就算他连毛巾都丢到洗衣筐里也没人有立场骂他不知廉耻过于坦荡是不是面罩戴久了所以有脱衣的机会就会将此行为进行得十分彻底。

大和趴着的方向正好对着他，卡卡西便朝他的后辈扬了扬眉毛，但对方就像睁眼睡着了一样毫无反应。

几秒后大和才意识到不对，卡卡西就看着他突然翻身过去又翻身回来，区别只在于手里多了条薄被遮着下巴。那两条又细又细（没错）的腿夹着被单，脚趾勾着一个角。“呃，前辈，”大和在他的注视下试着再翻一圈，可能觉得太尴尬了翻到一半就卡着不动了，“……是我把你要换的内裤压住了吗？”

“我的确把它放在床尾了。”卡卡西冷静地答道。

□

糟糕。大和想。我完了。

糟糕。卡卡西想。我没有放别的在床上。

刚才床上绝对没有除了我以外的东西。大和想。我操。

刚才床上那个光屁股的男人应该穿了内裤的。卡卡西想。我操。

□□□□□□□

最终事实证明佐井的书是有用的。第四十七条：当你的朋友很窘迫或紧张时，要根据情况来重新判断最能缓解对方压力的是什么？有时候礼物不一定要非常贵重，如果能救急，那将会更加拉近你和朋友的感情【相关资料请参考同系列：绝佳伙伴！处理问题的一百种方式】。

坏消息是大和不用再纠结于给卡卡西准备什么礼物。他所有的想法都被毙掉、抛尸、丢进垃圾桶、打上封印术式埋进了离火之国边界线还要远千百公里外的深山老林里。

好消息是第二天卡卡西收到了一整盒男士内裤。

纯棉四角，冰丝柔滑，贴身透气，大小适中。

内侧还贴了一封长达两千字的道歉信，无落款人，大概意思是前辈对不起如果觉得这份礼物诚意不够的话我把家门钥匙放你门口的牛奶箱里了今日的c级任务七点就能回家请到时候再来领另一份礼物吧ps真的十分抱歉！  
pps以及生日快乐前辈

end


End file.
